Survival
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: Another agnst Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. A story about, two homeless boys (Yugi and Yami). I know need to work on summary. Anyways I'm posting this fanfic PGhope you enjoy the story and please R & R.
1. Survival

Survival By: Yugisgirl89 

Another angst Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. A story about, two homeless boys (Yugi and Yami). I know need to work on summary. Anyway I'm posting this fanfic PG-13 hope you enjoy the story and please R & R.

It was a cold, foggy, autumn night in Hollywood the working man and women locking up their shops and turning off their lights. The only light that shown through the fog were street lamps like a lighthouses guiding the ships back home. And in this autumn night inside an alley,  
located in 5th and pine, stood the homeless, some standing small fire, or sitting next to the walls rubbing themselves thoroughly to get warmth.  
A tall and short boy entered the alley. Both with spiky hair, light skin, and crimson eyes.  
"So did you find some food, Yami" asked a filthy, red, buff, haired man, leaning on the cold wall, pointing at the tall one as he took out a bottle and chugged the contents inside the bottle.  
"Sorry, Al," replied Yami, "Pedro said he didn't have any leftovers"  
"But he did say he'll have some tomorrow," butted in the young one.  
Al smashed the bottle in the wall, walked over to the two boys, and smacked the young one in the face and he collapsed on the hard cold ground, "Shut up, Yugi, I didn't ask you," he shouted and was about to slap him again but was stopped by Yami, "Leave my brother alone if anybody's getting hurt it's me"  
Al took a step back and thought for a moment, hiccuped, "...Ah you're right Yami... It should be you getting hurt," and took a step forward, Yami did not move an inch, "Because you and your stupid brother haven't found any food for us!" and instead of a slap he punched Yami in the gut. Yami choked and collapsed too on the ground.  
"Big brother no!" cried Yugi as he dragged himself towards his brother. Yami leaned up and glared at Al then dove towards him.  
Al lost his balance for a moment and walked backward to the road where the light post was shining light. Yami then lunged for Al and the two men fought, dodged, screamed, and bit each other. Yugi tried to go in the fight to help his brother but was stopped by a homeless woman shaking her head, frightened. At first you couldn't tell who was winning or losing until a few minuets later Yami collapsed on to the ground with black and blue bruises forming. Al smiled in triumph as he limped towards him then placed his boot on top of his head, "Looks like I win.  
Goodbye Yami." He grinned as he squished his head. Yami screamed in pain.  
"Yami no," cried Yugi rushing towards him and shoved all off with all his might.  
Al fell flat in his face and could not get up for exhaustion consumed his body.  
Yugi lifted his brother's head on his lap. Yami's eyes were closed. Tears swelled up in Yugi's eyes, "Yami, Yami, say something... please? ...No, no please wake up!" cried Yugi embracing his brother.  
'Now's my opportunity,' thought Al with his remaining strength got up and limped towards Yugi pulling out a knife from his coat pocket ready to stab Yugi.  
Yugi turned around fear growing in his eyes when he saw the knife that was held in Al's hand. Now Al was in front of him, he pushed him back arm holding the knife ready to thrust at Yugi's heart. Yugi shut his eyes... 'Am I dead?' thought Yugi as he slowly opened his eyes. A hand touched his shoulder and helped him up in a sitting position, "Are you ok?" questioned a female. Tilting his head up and saw a girl with long black hair, and brown eyes looking down at him, and he got scared. "Don't worry," said the woman, "I'm not gonna hurt you"  
"Gabriella, this ones badly injured we must take him to a hospital"  
Gabriella looked up and nodded, "Right, Sir Oswelt," and she looked back down and reached a hand out to Yugi, "Come on." Looking at the hand then at her, nodded then grabbed her hand.


	2. ch2

Survival Ch 2 By: yugisgirl89 

Tuesday 11:30 P.M.

I sit in the hospital waiting room looking at the young boy across from me sleeping on the floor. Poor guy, he's had such a hard night. Almost lost his brother he told me crying as Sir Oswelt and I raced him and his brother to the hospital on the 4 runner. I hope his brother's injuries are not bad. Gabriella

"Miss"  
"Yes," answered Gabriella putting away a small diary in her purse.  
"I have some good and bad news. Please follow me"  
Gabriella stared at the young boy sleeping for awhile nodded then followed the doctor to the hall. "The young man's ok. It's a miracle there's no bruises,  
or broken bones in his face just has a twisted right leg and some minor bruises in the chest and back"  
"That's good right"  
"Yes, it's very good, but... He does not have a father and mother," Gabriella gasped, "He and his brother are orphans"  
"Say no more doctor I'll temporally take care of them until somebody wants to adopt them"  
"But miss you're a..." Gabriella glared at the doctor, "I said I'll take care of them"  
"Very well, mam, it shall be done," and the doctor took out a clipboard with some papers and a pen in the board, "But we'll need you to sign these forms"  
"All right...will we be able to see him"  
"Yes, in a few minuets would you like anything to drink?" questioned the doctor as he handed her the board.  
"Yes a glass of hot tea and water will do, thank you." answered Gabriella as she shook the doctors hand and went back to the waiting room and took a seat.  
Looking across the waiting room she sees Yugi lying down on the floor. Feeling sorry for him she picks the boy up like a fragile, heavy, vase and lays him down in a silk fainting couch then she removes her coat and drapes the coat around the boy and kisses him in the forehead. Yugi wakes up, "Hmm where am I"  
"We're in the hospital little one"  
Yugi looked around and terror filled his eyes, "Where's my brother"  
"He's here safe." Yugi smiled relieved that his brother was safe. Yugi got off the fainting couch and walked towards Gabriella and looked at the clipboard she was holding. "What's that"  
"Just some papers that I need to sign saying that I'll be a temporarily taking care of you"  
"Like an adoptive parent"  
"Yes... like an adoptive parent, but temporarily... that is if you would like me to"  
"I, I don't know..." "Miss Gabriella," spoke a nurse behind Gabriella. Gabriella turned around, "Yes"  
"Here's your hot tea and water," handing a paper try with two paper cups.  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome... I believe you can visit him now"  
"My brother?" questioned Yugi.  
"Yes, little one, your brother," replied Gabriells turning to Yugi then back at the nurse, "Yes please do."

After taking the elevator to the fifth floor and taking a left in those huge wide halls they made it to a small room where Yami was resting wearing a cast on his right leg. Gabriella and Yugi entered the room. Yami's opened his eyes and he was about to move, "Don't move, sir, you have a cast on." said the nurse as she maneuvered to the left side of the bed to give him a shot.  
"Don't hurt him," cried Yugi.  
"I'm not gonna hurt him I'm giving him some medicine to relieve him from the pain," smiled the nurse.  
"Yes, Yugi the nurse is right, we can trust her," replied Yami as he held his brother's hand. "Brother, this lady wants to adopt us," pointed Yugi to Gabriella. Gabriella blushed, "It's just temporary"  
"Yeah and she has a car and a butler and she saved us from Al," interrupted Yugi, "Please big brother can she be our tmporary adoptive parent?" pleaded Yugi.  
Yami looked into his brother's cute eyes then smiled, "(laughs) All right Yugi you win"  
"Yay, thank you brother," smiled Yugi as he hugged Yami. Yami winced with pain.  
"All right that's enough visiting time for now, Yugi. We need to let your brother rest and heal up," said the nurse as she handed him a sucker.  
"Aww"  
"Don't worry, Yugi, we'll visit him again tomorrow...," smiled Gabriella.  
"Promise"  
"Yes, that's a promise I won't break."


	3. ch3

Survival - Ch3 By: Yugisgirl89 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Kazuki Takahashi does! But I do own Gabriella and Sir Oswelt.

Yugis POV

Before I exited the lonely room I look back to see mybig brother laying in the clean white hospital bed, eyes closed. 'Get better soon... big brother,' then I quietly closed the door.

Normal POV

"There you are, I thought you'd never get out of the building," teased Gabriella as she hugged him, "Whew, you stink, remind me when we get home that you need a shower, mister"  
Yugi smelt his armpit, "whew, you're right miss, I do need a shower"  
"Well lets not stand here in the cold then, master," replied a voice. Yugi jumped and turned around to see a tall young man wearing a suit holding the door.  
"(Laughs) It's ok Yugi he's my bu... I mean guardian. (Smiles) Yep he's my guardian," and she went in the passenger side of the midnight blue, Toyota, four runner. Yugi went in the back and the man helped Yugi buckle his seatbelt.  
"Alright then lets go home," said the man as he entered the driver side,  
buckled his seatbelt, (safety first ya know) and turned on the engine.  
Soon they were on their way home on the big highway. During their journey home Yugi fell fast asleep. Gabriella looked back and smiled. "So the young master had a rough day I see," replied the man.  
"Yes he did, Sir Oswelt, yes he did"  
"So how bad was the boy, my lady"  
"Not bad just minor cuts and bruises, except a twisted leg. Which I helped heal with my magic"  
"Gabriella when are you gonna learn," murmured Sir Oswelt.  
"I'm sorry Sir Oswelt I couldn't help my self. I felt sorry for him. I didn't want to see his brother sad when he realized his brother couldn't walk so I helped him." cried Gabriella.  
"(chuckles) Just messing' with you Gabriella, I knew you used your magic for a good purpose"  
"Oh, Sir Oswelt," smiled Gabriella as she playfully punched him in the arm.

Borring and short chapter, eh? Sorry about that I'll make it up to you guys.- yugisgirl89


	4. ch4

Survival Ch4 By: yugisgirl89 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Kazuki Takahashi does! But I do own Gabriella and Sir Oswelt.

3/30/05

Hiya fans,  
I despise school, a lot. This week has been a nightmare for me I have to study for three tests and it's not pretty. My teachers decided to pass out tests before the end of second quarter and it's killing me. I have my tests tomorrow, but I'm slacking writing this fanfic. Oops this chapter isn't suppose to be a letter, sorry. Now back to the story. yugisgirl89

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head, guess what time it is"  
Yugi woke up and saw Gabriella's guardian looking at him with a big smile,  
"What time is it"  
"Call me Sir Oswelt, master. The time is 12:00! Man and I thought Gabriella was the only person who slept in"  
"Oh Miss Gabriella, where is she now"  
"In her room I bet she's still sound asleep. How bout we wake her up," winked Sir Oswelt.  
"Ok," Replied Yugi as he hoped off the nice fluffy bed and followed Sir Oswelt.  
As they were heading twoards Gabriella's room.  
"Sir Oswelt are you really Gabriella's guardian"  
"(Chuckles) Well...(whispers) Don't tell anybody about this, but I'm actualy Gabriella's butler"  
"SHE HAS A"  
"SHH!" Sir Oswelt covered Yugi's mouth looked at his left then uncovered it,  
"Whew," he sighed, "We're here. Let's open the door." Sir Oswelt an Yugi slowly opened the door. Inside the room they saw Gabriella in her nightgown,working at her homework laying on top of the desk.  
"Uh, Gabriella," peeped Sir Oswelt.  
Gabriella jumped up and turned around redfaced with frustration, "GET OUT NOW!" she yelled as she threw a heavy book in front of them. Sir Oswelt gulped and the boys hastely left her room and slamed the door shut. After they left Gabriella turned back to her work.

Yugi's POV

'Why, why did Gabriella break her promise to me? She promised we'll visit my brother again. Why?'

Gabriella's POV

'Ok this goes to that, ans that goes to this...Uh, Im so confused! I have three tests tomorrow and if I don't study this now I'm doomed.  
(Gabriella, why did you do that)  
'Leave me alone conscience, I have studying to do'  
(Gabriella why were you so mean to Yugi and Sir Oswelt)  
'I alread told you, I'm busy, conscience'  
(Yeah, so busy that you don't spend time as a temporary adoptive parent to play with your adoptive son. Who's the one who slacked with her homework)  
'Me'  
(Yes, and why did she slack with her homework)  
'Because...,' then realization hit Gabriella, 'because I was foolish not to start studying early and because of cramming for tests I have tomorrow'  
(Yes and who have you hurt just now)  
'I've hurt Sir Oswelt and especially the young ones feelings...' Tears streamed down her face,  
'Oh no, I promised Yugi we'll visit his brother, but instead I'm doing something else'  
(Then set your work aside, go to him and fuffil your promise as a parent. It's not gonna be the end of the world just because you failed a test)  
'Your right I must go,'

Normal POV

Gabriella got out of her room and rushed to the breakfast knook. Just as she predicted she saw Yugi and Sir Oswelt eating lunch. She slowly went in. The two men stared at her for awhile, then they continued eating. She sat next to Yugi and put her hand over his, "I'm sorry Yugi, Sir Oswelt I didn't mean what I've done in the bedroom. I was just so stressed because I had all this homework pilled before me that I completely forgot. Please forgive me," chocked Gabriella, "We'll go back and visit your brother, Yugi, like I promised last night. Sir Oswelt," she said looking at him, "Can take us wherever he wants for dinner, just please don't get angry at me"  
Silence there wasn't a sound except the clock ticking. Finally Yugi squeezed her hand, "I forgive you, mommy," and he hugged her. Gabriella turned a shade pink, then released his embrace, "All right then, lets go visit your brother again."

* * *

Alright now that I'm done whith this chapter I'd better start studying or else. DUN, DUN,  
DUN. - yugisgirl89


	5. Survival Ch5

Survival ch 5 By: yugisgirl89 

4/6/05

Yay! Science Fair is finally over no more stressing out, well not quite. As soon as I get back from Shriners I have A LOT of homework to do. Did I tell you I'm in Spokane right now? Yep, some of the Yugioh fans reading my fan fiction already know this. So... Right now I'm sitting in my Toyota 4 wheeler with my parents going home from a long day getting my artificial leg fixed. Oops! ...Well it's too late to erase what I wrote down now (HINT: this was typed after I wrote this). Anyways back to the story.

Yugi's POV

2:30 PM

We finally made it to the hospital. Gabriella said that my big bro will be out of the hospital today, and she said she was sure of it. But she also siad we needed to shop at Wal-Mart to buy some clothes for me and Yami. I told her she promised we'd go pick up Yami.

"Yes, we know. But we also know that we don't want Hollywood seeing two naked boys running around town, now do we Yugi"  
"You wouldn't let Yami and I run around naked!"

I saw the people looking at Gabriella and Sir Oswelt looking at them. They were so embarrassed. I just blinked. Did I say something wrong?

Gabriella laughed and sir Oswelt rubbed my head, "That's a laugh! Of course we wouldn't Yugi."

Once inside the hospital a nurse greeted us and escorted us to Yami's room. Yami was sitting in a chair staring at the window.

"Surprise,"

My bro turned and smiled. Then he got off the chair and flung me up in the air and then gave me a nudge. Sir Oswelt gave him his clothes and told him what happened at the store. Yami laughed so hard, I thought he was going to slip and fall on the shiny tile floor. I'm so glad my big brother's ok. Now we can be together again and nothing will separate us again.

Normal POV

After handing out the clothes Yami headed towards the bathroom and got dressed. Yugi,  
Gabriella, and Sir Oswelt went to the information center to tell the nurse that they'll be taking him home. When they got back to the room they saw Yami dressed in (navy)blue pants and black sleeveless shirt holding a coat matching the color of his pants.

Sir Oswelt went forward and held Yami's coat, "Alright you two lets get going before I collapse from starvation"  
Gabriella nudged him, "Come on, Ozzy, it's been two hours since we've had lunch you shouldn't be hungry already"  
"Please Gab?" pleaded Sir Oswelt giving her his puppy dog eyes. Gabriella laughed, "Alright you win"  
"Yeah Oz-Z" Teased Yugi and Yami slapped his brother in the head. "What'd you do that for!" yelled Yugi.  
"It's not polite to make fun of peoples names, especially nick names," pointed Yami,  
"But big brother"  
"No"  
"Whoa easy there..." stepped in Sir Oswelt, "It's all right you guys can call me Ozzy I don't mind"  
"Yeah and you can call me Gab to make things easier (easier for me to type, that is"  
"Yay! Thank you Gab"  
"No problem, Yugi. Now, Ozzy, where do you want to take us to eat"  
"Uh... I don't really know. Hey Yami do you know a place in town where they serve a lot of food"  
Yami and Yugi looked at each other and smiled.

"This is it?" Ozzy parallel parked the four wheeler next to a small red restaurant. "Yep, Pedro's Plaza," pointed Yugi "Looks empty, maybe they're closed"  
"No way Hosea! Pedo's always open its just that there's not a lot of people here at this time"  
"Well ok." The gang got out of the car and entered the plaza. Inside the plaza a tall thin man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes greeted them, "Hello welcome to Pedro's Plaza. How many..." And he stopped, staring at Yami and Yugi wide eyed, "Yami s that you! Where's Yugi"  
"Here I am," popped Yugi behind Yami and he gave the boys a big hug, "I can't believe it you guys are ok," he smiled, "I... I thought you two were goners after last night"  
"No, Joey we're ok, thanx to Sir Oswelt and Gabriella"  
"Yeah and they are now our adoptive parents"  
"Temporary, that is..." added Sir Oswelt.  
"What's going on here," boomed a voice.  
"Oh nothing, Mr. P." replied Joey.  
"I hope you're not lollygaging and losing more customers, worker, or else"  
"Yeah, yeah I know shove a cork in it!" answered Joey, "Well you boys heard what my boss said I need to seat you guys to a table. Four right"  
"Yes," replied Gabriella.  
"Alright" and Joey grabbed four menu's napkins and silverware and lead them in a big table next to the fountain. As they seated themselves Joey handed the menus and then took out a notepad and a pencil.  
"Alright what would you like to drink"  
"Coke," replied Yugi. Yami glared at him. Gabriella just smiled, "It's ok, Yami, you both can get a Pop. "  
"Yeah, Yami!" replied Yugi sticking his tongue out.  
Yami turned a shade red and looked down at his menu, "Ok then I'll have tea, please," he murmured.  
"And for the lovely couple..." pointed Joey, Sir Oswlt and Gabriella flushed, "Roy Rogers"  
"Shirley temple" (yugisgirl - loves Roy Rogers and Shirley Temple, to drink that is.  
"And your order"  
"Hmm. Two lazanias, cheddar bread sticks, and two spagettis and what else...," "And spicy chicken wings, please!" interupted Yugi.  
"Yugi please you're embarassing me," whispered Yami to Yugi.  
"Hmm... Sir Oswelt should we get chicken wings?" questioned Gabriella.  
"Hmmm... Why not the young man said please, didn't he"  
"All right we'll get soicy chicken wings with our order"  
"Alright so the order 2 lazaniaz, 2"  
"I hope you're not slacking!" boomed Mr. P.  
"Jeez Mr. P, shove a cork in it, for goodness Sake, Sheesh," Yelled the ticked Joey,  
"Sorry about that. Mr. P hasn't been acting like himself lately"  
"It's alright," smiled Gabriella.  
"I'll be back with your drinks and your order in a sec." Bowed Joey and he headed towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna head to the restroom," said Sir Oswelt as he left the table.  
As the rest waited they saw the door open and a big drunken old man came in the building.  
When Yugi and Yami saw the person that entered their faces turned white as stone and immediately they covered their faces in a menu.  
Gabriella blinked and saw the man heading towards them.  
"Big, brother I'm scared," murmured Yugi.  
The man confronted them and he grabbed Yami's hair and he immediately shot up "(HICKUP) Well... if it isn't Yami the punk I beat up last night. How'd you get healed up so fast." Gabriella shot straight up and slapped the mans hand that griped Yami's hair. The man let go,  
almost loosing his balance then turned looking in her direction.  
"(HICKUP) Nice chick you got there, Yami. I bet you're using her so you may steal her money." and he leaned foward and placed a hand on her breast. Gabriella slapped him in the cheek, hard.  
He lost balance again but this time grabbed Gabriella and they both fell to the ground, "How bout a little kiss..." and the man puckered up and gave Gabriella a kiss in the lip. Gabriella spitted and kicked the man in the place where it hurts with her left leg and tried to move away, but he was still on top but this time choking her. Gabriella couldn't breathe she tried kicking him again but he pinned her down good. Then a sudden force pushed the man away releasing his hold on her neck. Gabriella wheezed and saw Yami and the man glaring at each other, "Knock it off, Al, she didn't do anything to you, mind your own bees wax"  
"(LAUGHS) Come on Yugi I was just trying to protect her from being cheated by you"  
"Oh, yeah, like you were doing any better. F.Y.I. she's my adoptive parent"  
"Ooh, I'm so scared, you have an adoptive parent. You think she can save you? She's weak she can't protect you. What happened to the man I duke out last night... unless... Yami's a chicken!" Yami clenched his fists as Al kept taunting him, "Yami's a chicken!" Yami was fulled with rage and he lunged towards Al fist swinging for his face, but was stopped by Joey. "Knock it off you two this is a resturaunt not an arena"  
"Oh, so little Wheeler's protecting the chicken, too"  
"Talk all you want Al. I already called the cops and they're coming to this restaurant right away to take you to the slammer where you belong"  
"(HICKUP) I don't give a care about those darn cops. But as soon as the cops come I won't be the pace of resistance anymore"  
"Oh, no where's Yugi!" cried the frantic Gabriella.  
"...In the gentlemen's bathroom, with the diseased Sir Oswelt, right about now"  
BANG "Yugi no!" cried Yami as he looked around in the area then dashed into the bathroom. Inside the bathroom he saw a horrific sight. He saw Sir Oswelt lying on the floor blood gushing out and Yugi kneeling next to him blood stained on his shirt and hands. Yugi screamed with fright as Yami rushed towards him. "Ozzy, saved my life..." murmured Yugi tears streming down his face. Yami checked Sir Oswelt's pulse. "No...no...NO"  
"B-big brother. I'm scared. Is Ozzy alright"  
Yami leaned back on the wall tears streaming down his face, "Sir Oswelt...He can't be gone!"


	6. ch6

Survival ch 6 By: Yugisgirl89

Chapter six all right! Hope ya like it.

"Yugi no!" cried Yami as he looked around in the area then dashed into the bathroom.  
Inside the bathroom he saw horrific sight. He saw Sir Oswelt lying on the floor blood gushing out and Yugi kneeling next to him blood stained on his shirt and hands. Yugi screamed with fright as Yami rushed towards him. "Ozzy, saved my life..." murmured Yugi tears streming down his face. Yami checked Sir Oswelt's pulse. "No...no...NO"  
"B-big brother. I'm scared. Is Ozzy alright"  
Yami leaned back on the wall tears streaming down his face. Gabriella rushed in the bathroom and gasped. "NO!" She cried tears gushing down her face she knelt down, "Sir Oswelt...He can't be gone"  
"No, no! He can't be gone! This is all my fault!" cried Yami.  
"Yes, yes it was all your fault." entered Al as he walked up to the corpse and put his foot on top of Sir Oswelt's head. Yami turned to face him fists clenched, "What have you done Al"  
"What have I done? What have I done! I didn't do anything u pip squeak"  
"(Grr) First you hit my brother, then tried to suffocate Gabriella, and now this!" Yami glared at him grinning through his tears, "You're a twisted as they come, Al. Now I understand why you're out in the streets begging for money and attention. "  
AL turned deep red and lunged towards Yami, but dodged him, "Ho, ho who's the chicken now"  
with a bigger grin. Al then tried punching Yami with all his might, but all his punches were dodged. "You're pathetic Al," smirked Yami and he kicked him the private part, and punched him in the stomach. Al chocked and collapsed hitting his head on the porcelain toilet.

Soon after the fight Police entered the scene along with the ambulance and questioned Yami,  
Yugi, and Gabriella. After questioning the media popped up getting ready for the story of the lifetime the title, "Murderous bum gets beaten by a adoptive minor." Now 11:00 in Gabriella's home Yami watched the late night news. He shuts off the TV and sobbed.  
Yami's POV

I should have known better, I should have defended Gabriella and Sir Oswelt, but instead I just coward away.  
Al's right I am I big chicken. Because of me not protecting them I endangered Gabriella,  
and let Sir Oswelt get murdered! I don't deserve to have an adoptive parent!  
Normal POV

Going to Sir Oswelt's room and gets a duffel bag, shampoo, comb, toothpaste, a (clean)  
toothbrush, and money found on Sir Oswelt's nightstand. Then tiptoes to Yugi's room. There he sees Yugi on the floor asleep. Yami sighs and picks up Yugi, Yugi wakes up. "Uh, big brother"  
"Shh, get some sleep bro it's been a long day." replied Yami as he placed him on the bed and helped him change to his PJ's. "Yami, why did this have to happen? First mommy and daddy,  
now this! Why can't we live like normal brothers"  
Yami choked and held back his tears, "I don't know bro, I just don't know"  
"Will Gab be ok"  
"She'll be fine," smiled Yami as he ruffled Yugi's hair, "Now get some sleep"  
"Brother"  
"Yes"  
"I'm scared. Could you please stay here make sure he doesn't come back"  
"Yug, he's in jail he won't be coming back... But if it'll make you feel better I stay here and keep watch until you fall asleep." replied Yami as he pulled up Yugi's covers,  
"Thanx bro. Bro"  
"(sigh) Yes Yug"  
"Could you sing me mommy's song"  
Yami smiled, "all right I'll sing you her song,"

Whenever you're alone, and you need a friend Don't worry because I'll be there for you When times you are scared and need someone to love You'll always know I'll be here for u

Cuz, I'm here with you Forever and ever I'm in your heart So don't be afraid I'm here with you And I'll be next to you So don't afraid Cuz, I'll be here for you

After Yami finished the song he saw Yugi fast asleep holding a teddy bear. Yami smiled leaned foward, "I love you Yug," and kissed his bro on the forehead, then exited out of the room taking one last glance at his brother, 'Goodbye bro.'

yugisgirl89 (YG): DON'T GO YAMI, PLEASE? Yami: No, no I can't leave this story. AIABU!  
YG: (turns around) Huh? 'But you were and now you're... Oh just forget it.'(taps Yami)  
Yami: (Turns around) A monster, AHH!  
YG: Whoa, wait a second partner 1) I am not a monster I'm the authoress of this YGO fanfiction and 2) I promise to put you back in the story ASAP. So cool your jets and be patient.  
Yami: Uh ok.  
YG: So now that you're here in my world what will be your assignment for the time being.  
Aha! I know you'll be the review guy!  
Yami: Pardon? Oh right!  
Yugi: Tune in for the next chapter of Survival! T.T Aiabu.  
YG: (rolls her eyes) 'Oh brother.' 


	7. Chapter 7

Survival 7 By: Yugisgirl89

After Yami finished the song he saw Yugi fast asleep holding a teddy bear. Yami smiled leaned forward, "I love you Yug," and kissed his bro on the forehead, then exited out of the room taking one last glance at his brother, 'Goodbye bro'  
Yami went to the front of Gabriella's door. His heart was thumping madly for some odd reason. He felt that she could hear his thumping heart and was waking up. But he shook that thought away he shouldn't be thinking things like that isn't true. He took a deep breath and slowly opened her door. It squeaked as it opened but Gabriella did not stir. Yami sighed with relief as he tiptoed close to her bed. He saw her sound a sleep holding on to a heart pendant in her left hand. 'I'm sorry Gab' though Yami as he wrote a note and stuck it next to her laptop then he leaned forward to Gabriella, kissed her in the forehead, then exited the room.

'Sir Oswelt, Gabriella,' smiled young Yugi as he rushed over to them. The two of them smiled, 'Come on Yugi lets go home'  
Yugi nodded and rushed ahead he was about to enter the door when he heard a scream. He whipped around and saw Sir Oswelt body gushing out with blood and Gabriella's dress stained. Then a silhouette appeared behind the two. It was Al! He grabbed Gabriella and then started to rip her dress exposing her flesh. Gabriella was crying. "NO!" cried Yugi as he rushed foward Gabriella arm stretched out but they faded away...

Shot out of bed. He was crying fists clenched, "Al...Al how could you, you sick pervert and murder!" Yugi heard a door opened he turned white with fright. When it completely opened he saw Gabriella rush towards him. "Gabriella," cried Yugi as he wrapped his tiny arms around her. "Shh...shh... It's ok Yugi it was just a bad dream," she whispered.

Yami was walking past 5th and Pine remembering that day when he fought Al he was a weakling then. He smiled and walked up to the ally. Men and women in al directions in the ally were cheering thanking Yami for showing that creep Al a lesson. Yami smiled tears streaming down his face. He was glad to be back home.  
After things quieted down in 5th and pine Yami started to feel bad. He abandoned his bro and Gabriella. He remembered what Yugi said before he left, 'Could you please stay here make sure he doesn't come back?' Then it dawned on Yami. What if Al does return and seek revenge on Gabriella. What would she and Yugi do then. There will be nobody there that is strong enough to protect them, well all except the police. But even if the police protect them there is no way stopping Al.  
"Oh no Yugi," cried Yami as he rushed out of the alley and ran down the street. 'How could I been so stupid leaving my bro and Gab alone. I'm such an idiot!' As he ran a silhouette was standing in the middle of the street. Yami was huffing, "Gentlemen please let me pass I have someplace to go"  
"Not a chance Yami!" spat one silhouette," Why should I let you pass through"  
"Because I sense that innocent people are going to be endangered tonight"  
"Yep, you're right," he stepped out of the shadows a 5' 8" man with long tangled red hair green eyes and a beard, "Somebody's gonna be endangered Yami, and that's you!" screamed the man as he dashed towards Yami knocking him down on the hard cold ground.  
The man was on top of Yami, "Why Yami"  
Yami blinked, "Why what"  
"Why did send Al to jail? You know he was just kidding"  
"Kidding," he spat, "You call that kidding murdering a man and molesting young woman!" and he rolled to the right knocking the mans right arm making him loose his balance. Then Yami got up and ran towards the street where Gab lived. The man was behind him screaming, "Its no use running to her house your so called bro and she are probably dead by now"  
Yami stopped his eyes grew dark his teeth clenched tears streaming down his face.  
The man was next to him. Yami turned and he punched him in the cheek. Yami flung back but he didn't collapse on the ground instead he head rammed the guy in the stomach. Yami's force was so great that the man fell backwards and lost conscience.  
Yami was huffing hard he walked up to the corpse about to kick it in the head when he heard a scream. Yami looked up, "No Gabriella!" and rushed towards 1245 Maple.  
There he saw a man in front of Gabriella and Yugi. Gabriella glaring right arm injured, "Leave us alnoe. What have we done to you." she demanded.  
The man laughed a hysterical laugh then he walked towards them then grabbed Gabriella's nightshirt lifting her up. Gabriella kicked and screamed. Yugi was screaming pushing the man with all his might, but the man just kicked him out of the way. Then he turned Gabriella to face him and kissed her in the lip. Yamis blood boiled, "Gabriella, he screamed and pushed him releasing his grip on Gabriella and he fell down on the hard cement.

THWAK

The mans head hit the cold hard cement cracking his skull. The man did not move. Gabriella was spitting wiping the germs away with the back of her hand. Yami knelt to Gabtiella, "Gab, are you ok?" Gab looked up at Yami with fear and uncertanty in her eyes. She cried and rested her head on Yami's shoulders, "Yami I'm... I'm scared"  
Yugi came up to his brother and leaned his head on Yami's other shoulder. They were both weeping. Yami placed a hand on their head, "It's all right now Yug, Gab, I'll protect you now."

YG: See Yami you're back in the story. Now what do u say?  
Yami: I'm sorry Yugisgirl.  
YG: Thank you Yami and thank you faithful YGO fnafiction readers that have waited patiently for this chapter of Survival. Hmm... re reading my previous chapters & this I better change the rating to M don't u think Survivor readers think? Once they they get reviews working review me if it's a good or bad idea to oomph the rating on this fanfic, kay .. Yugisgirl89 


	8. Chapter 8

Survival - Chapter 8 By: Yamisgirl89

The next day...

"Yugi... Yami... are you ready to go?" "Yes, Gabriella, all packed and ready," grinned the chibi trihead boy.  
Gabriella smiled, she was amazed that after all what had happened last night, yugi was back to his normal happy self, brushing the bad things from his mind and looking hopeful for the good. She sighed, 'I wish I was him...' and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
When she arrived at the kitchen the phone rang. "Hello, Miss gabriella speaking"  
"Hello Gabriella, I'm Isabela Jonau from the US adoption service"  
"Oh thank goodness..." replied Gab as she toook a nearby seat, "So"  
"Well seeing the report and adoption papers we've decided that you can be the official substiture guardian of Yugi... until someone else wants to adopt him"  
"And Yami"  
"No not Yami, just Yugi"  
"...But Isabela... whoever wants to adopt Yugi cant just adopt him and leave Yami behind they are brothers"  
"Yes and that is what I fear, Miss Gabriella. I know its creul of what some adults who want to adopt children will do. Sir Oswelt told me the whole story of how you two found the boys before he... passed on"  
Gabriella bit her lip trying not to cry.  
"I," continued Isabela, "I- tried everything mam, but the adoptive service says that Yami's a juvenille and that it's not safe having an abusive teen because of your young age, mam"  
"But Isabela it's America, for crying out loud! And America is known best for sliding some rules. Can it be done"  
"No we cannot give you custody to both the boys but"  
"But Isabela it's going to be hard for him, if he's adosen't have a guardian, he can't to go to public schoo or get a good paying job. And he's not an abusive kid he was just protecting his brother and I from those maniacs who are now in jail! If Sir Os... If Sir Oswelt was alive he would be saying the same things about Yami!" Tears were spilling down Gabriella's cheeks now.  
The other end of the line was quiet for awhile until Isabela replied, "Miss gabriella I'll see what I can do, but until that moment Yami can stay with you, and I'll get the government's approval for him to go to public school"  
"Thank you so much Isabela, I'll give you my cell number and e-mail address. We'll be in Montana for a year or so"  
"All tight, miss, I'll call e-mail you updates"  
"Thank you," replied Gabriella relief washing over her face. as she hung up the phone Yami came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, "Who was that Gabriella"  
Gabriella turned a light shade red, "Uh it's nothing Yami," and faced the kitchen sink, "I suggest you get packing now we're gonna head to the airport soon."

YG:I know a boring chapter. Kind of losing the swing of survival. Was so caught up with my other fafic Kidnapped Luck that I forgot about the others.  
Yami: Yeah YG leaving Yugi and I alone how inconsiderate of you.  
YG: Please forgive me Yami ; bows for forgiveness Yami: . Oh all right YG I'll let it slide.  
YG: Yay, thank you Yami! gives hug Well Yugioh fans, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of Survival and the other fanfiction's I have posted, k. 


End file.
